


Polvere di fata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sulle fate.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Ragno

 

La fatina cercò di liberarsi, dibatté inutilmente le ali, ma queste non prendevano il volo. La spessa ragnatela la teneva immobilizzata. Il suo viso umano era deformato dalla paura e il battito cardiaco era accelerato, i corti capelli rosa le ricadevano scomposti davanti alla faccia.

Il ragno si stava avvicinando alla propria vittima, intrappolata nella ragnatela.

La piccola fata vide le chele umide di saliva avvicinarsi, raggiunse il ragno con un calcio, facendolo allontanare.

La fatina si divincolò, cercando di liberarsi.

Un'altra fata l'afferrò dall'alto e la strattonò, riuscendo a liberarla. Il ragno cercò di colpirla col suo pungiglione, ma l'altra era sfuggita.

 

[103].

 


	2. Cap.2 Amore oltre la razza

Cap.2 Amore oltre la razza

 

La fatina fece scattare le ali da farfalla, di tenui colori aranciati a tinte pastello. Atterrò sulla mano dell'alieno, era liscia e dalla pelle di un intenso verde scuro. Flette le gambe mettendosi in ginocchio e socchiuse gli occhi, piegando le labbra piene e rosee in un sorriso.

Il fidanzato aveva le gote arrossate, le lunghe orecchie tremanti e si mise una ciocca dei corti capelli blu dietro una di esse.

“Sei bellissima” sussurrò.

La fatina ridacchiò.

“Attento, lo sai quanto mi piace farmi fare i complimenti. Poi te ne potrei chiedere all'infinito” disse con la sua bassa e dolce vocina.

 

[101].

 


	3. Polvere di fata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.

“Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.

Prompt di S.Z.: Lui, lei e l'angelo custode.

 

Cap.3 Intrecci amorosi

 

Il giovane umano si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi e socchiuse gli occhi, osservando la fatina intenta a danzare tra le zollette di zucchero.

“Sicuro tu non sia innamorata di nessuno?” domandò.

La fatina roteò sulle punte dei piedini, muovendo armoniosamente le braccia minute.

“Qualcuno c’è” ammise e la voce le tremò, risuonando come uno scampanellio.

< Finalmente un bagliore di speranza. Non vivo più da quando una creatura così piccola è riuscita a rubarmi il cuore > pensò lui.

< Però non credo che il tuo angelo custode possa mai notarmi, men che meno contraccambiarmi > rifletté lei.

 

[101].

 

“Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.

Prompt di S.P.: 1. "Perché ho bisogno di un solo giorno per dimostrarti che ti amo? Dovrebbe succedere tutto l'anno."

 

Cap.4 Differenze culturali

 

Il folletto allungò le gambe oltre il bordo della foglia e socchiuse gli occhi, appoggiando le mani sulle minute ginocchia nodose.

“No, è una festa che proprio non comprendo. Non che io di solito condivida niente di ciò che fanno gli umani” borbottò.

La fatina seduta accanto a lui, con le gambe nude piegate all’indietro, gli posò la testa sulla spalla e fece fremere le alucce.

“A me non sembra così male San Valentino. Ci si scambiano dei doni con le persone che si amano” disse.

Il folletto la guardò in viso, ribattendo: “Perché devo avere bisogno di un solo giorno per dimostrarti che ti amo? Dovrebbe succedere tutto l'anno”.

 

[110].

 


End file.
